Another Berry
by DobbyWeasley
Summary: What if Rachel had a twin brother? Well, his name is James.


Another Berry

What if Rachel had a twin brother? Well, his name is James Berry.

Chapter 1

I was rudely awoken by my twin sister Rachel singing Proud Mary at a very obnoxious volume. "Rach" I groaned, while attempting to protect my eardrums by covering my head with a pillow.

"Rachel Ann Berry!" She seemed oblivious to my shouts so I decided I'd better get up. I walked to my mirror to check my perfectly messy hair before I swapped my PJs for my Dalton Academy uniform.

I started up my laptop and checked the Mckinley High School webpage, because I knew Rachel would be to absorbed in her show tunes to check it herself. I grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

"Sloppy Joes and spinach for lunch (YUCK!), No football practice (Looks like you get Finn all to yourself Rach)" As I scrolled down the page I came across a video of a guy named Jacob interviewing Rachel.

"Hmmm..." I clicked on it. "Rachel, how do you feel about being part of the least popular, and most hated club in school" Jacob asked. "It's not unpopular! People just don't realize how fun it can be!" She huffed as she stormed away. I frowned, this Jacob kid gave me a bad feeling. I closed down the website and exited my room, still half asleep.

When I passed Rachel's room she was running on a treadmill while singing, and doing her Spanish homework at the same time.

"Pfft... Multi-tasker" I grinned. Rachel waved to me as I headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning James" My Dads greeted me as I grabbed an apple from the fridge. Yeah thats right _Dads_. I've already taken enough crap at my old school for having two dads. Thats why I'm transferring to Dalton this year.

"Morning." I replied as I gave them the piece of paper to give to Rachel. Then I grabbed my longboard skateboard and headed out the door.

I waited for my best friend Blaine to pick me up. We met at a teen counseling group for kids that were being bullied. He told me that his school (Dalton) had a no bullying policy, and that people weren't treated differently for being, well, different. That was one of the main reasons that I transferred to Dalton.

"Hey James!" Blaine said as I climbed into his VW Rabbit. "Hey dude, how was your summer?"

"It was awesome, I went to a vocal training camp with the Warblers. We are totally going to rock it at sectionals this year"

"Awesome. I heard that you're going up against Rachel's glee club this year."

"Yeah, that should be interesting." Blaine laughed.

We spent the rest of the car trip, and most of the day discussing music, mainly the new Mumford and Sons, and Manchester Orchestra albums.

During lunch the Warbler auditions were held, and even though I wasn't into show choir Blaine had begged me to audition, so I eventually gave in.

"Alright everybody. Heres how auditions are going to work." Blaine announced as he sat down with the other members of the Warbler Council. I joined the other maybe-warblers on the couches in the senior lounge. Damn this school was fancy.

"Each of you will perform a piece of music for the council. We will go in alphabetical order, and those of you that don't get a chance to audition today will audition tomorrow." Zach, one of the other council members explained.

Blaine nodded, "So Thomas Ackerly, you're up first."

After Chris, another five auditioned, and they all sounded amazing. I couldn't believe that I was actually grateful that Rachel had forced me to practice singing for hours. When Alex Barns finished his own version of Rumor Has It by Adele, it was my turn.

I shakily stood up and strode to the center of the room. "I'm James Berry, and I will be singing The A-Team by Ed Sheeran." Blaine smiled and mouthed "You've got this."

I nodded and waited for the music to start, then I began to sing.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

I smiled as I got more confident.

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_But she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple of grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

_Angels to die_

Everybody clapped and I sat back down with the others. I never knew singing could be so fun! A couple guys patted me on the back and told me I did awesome. Well I guess Rachel was right, the hours of practicing makes it totally worth it.

I hope you guys liked it! Please review, it really helps!

If you have any suggestions for the story, suggest them! I'll find a way to work them into the story. :)

By the way here is the song James sings in his audition: .com/watch?v=UAWcs5H-qgQ


End file.
